It'll Never Happen
by MidnaXXX
Summary: It's been a week since Naruto has confessed his feelings to Sasuke, and since then the boy has done nothing but avoid him. Could he ever feel the same? And if he did... what could that mean for Naruto? Naruto's PoV. For Mature readers only. Yaoi (boyxboy). You have been warned. R&R please!
1. It'll Never Happen

A/N. Hello? (echoes) Well, if _anyone_ is there, I finally have this story back up. Technically. This is my first -and I think only- story of this... ahem, genre.

Just to clarify, my name is MidnaXXX, and this is Midnax's "grown-up" account. I had this story up a few years ago. But it was horribly written and it just embarrassed me to have it up. But now I've finally gotten over my prudishness enough to make a separate account and repost it.

**Warning**: This story is somewhat graphic, and it involves two boys doing the sex. If that is offensive or gross to you in any way, then please close this tab or push the backspace key to return to the list of stories you were browsing through. I write this only for my own entertainment and growth as a writer, not to push anyone's buttons. If you don't like it, that's not my fault, and I insist, don't read any further.

Still here? Awesome! Then I hope you guys enjoy it! Please tell me what you think in the form of reviews or PM's and all that. Constructive criticism and comments are well appreciated. But no flames. I'm delicate!

Anyway, please enjoy at the level prescribed by physician. Love you guys!

* * *

"It'll Never Happen"  
*POV = Naruto*  
Rated – M

I flung myself onto my bed and let out a sigh, holding back tears. It's been a week since I confessed my feelings for Sasuke, and in those seven days he has been completely avoiding me. I didn't think he wouldn't. He's reacting how anyone would in his situation, probably. Being a boy who knows a boy that has a crush on him would be unsettling for anyone. My throat began to burn from restraining my tears. I'll never get a break. When Sakura rejected my feelings, she did just that, albeit rudely. But Sasuke is having nothing to do with me. And with him… it's breaking my heart like my other team mate never had.

"It isn't… just a crush…" I mumbled to the empty room. Deciding the battle was impossible to win, I allowed my tears to fall, sobbing into the mattress. "Why can't you see that…?" After several minutes, lack of oxygen forced me to roll onto my back. I draped an arm over my tired eyes, and hiccupped and sputtered into an odd sort of sleep.

What felt like seconds later, a sharp knock on my door yanked me back into consciousness. But I didn't move. The door slowly, quietly creaked its way open, the light of the hallway spilling into my dim room. Soft footsteps made their way in my direction and once they stopped, there was a weight on my bed. After a long while, a soft hand was placed in the center of my chest. I didn't know who this person was, but I was not really in the mood to be lectured for crying and being weak. Definitely not how shinobi are supposed to behave. I feigned coming to, lifting my arm and pretend-yawning. Instead of seeing a silver-haired sensei or a pink-haired team mate, I was surprised to see a raven-haired boy.

Sasuke.

Behind his usual stern expression was a look of concern. I could tell in the way the corners of his eyes were crinkled.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Naruto," he muttered. He was averting my gaze, and his charcoal eyes glistened. I could only blink in response. I didn't really know what to think. He's been ignoring me for a whole week, why is he here now?

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "I've been… thinking. About what you said. I think… I think I have a reply now." He came closer to me, leaning forward to look into my eyes. Both his hands were on my chest now, and I tensed up in anticipation.

"Naruto… how you feel about me… I feel the same, too. I want to be with you." I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed a hand over my mouth. He brought his face mere inches from my own, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Please… Allow me this one moment of weakness."

Sasuke closed the distance between us, and my heart soared higher than the clouds. When he broke the subtle contact, he nimbly threw a leg over my torso, which only added to my blissful state of confusion. Once the beautiful boy was positioned on top of me, he only hesitated for a moment before meeting my lips a second time, only much more aggressively. I let out a moan, blushing at the action. My dreams were coming true, and very quickly at that. It was almost too much for me, and my body was responding as such.

I was writhing underneath the boy, putting all my willpower into not embarrassing myself. But Sasuke's body was pressed so close to mine that there was nothing he didn't know, nothing he couldn't feel. My face and groin were both growing hotter as the seconds ticked on.

As if sensing my unease, Sasuke pulled away, and whispered in my ear. "Don't be ashamed. I like it." He didn't even hesitate. Those words sent a whole new kind of electricity through me. Any and all worries left my mind almost instantly. Once he deemed that my lips had had enough, he bent down to ravage my neck. I let out a strangled cry. I wondered if I was enjoying his lips too much, but when his teeth grazed across my jugular, I realized I couldn't care less about my reactions.

"Ahh… S-Sasuke…" I choked. He hummed into my neck in acknowledgement, sending deep vibrations down to the pit of my stomach. "Mmm… Don't stop… p-please…"

He stopped his ministrations to look up at me with a devilish smirk. "You like that?" I swallowed in response, and his grin only intensified. I had never seen this side of Sasuke, and I found myself loving it.

The boy snaked his hands down my chest and rested them on my hips. He resumed his assault on my neck, rubbing his chilly hands along my sides slowly. Without stopping, he nudged my head to the side and took my ear lobe between his lips, sucking lightly. I inhaled sharply, vaguely wondering how such an area can receive such pleasure. I tilted my head further, urging him to continue, to not stop. With his long, delicate tongue, he traced around the shell of my ear, and I shuddered in ecstasy.

He was teasing me…

Sasuke's hands continued to trail along my abdomen. His fingers sometimes caught on the hem of my shirt, pulling it up a centimeter or two, but then on the trek back down he would slide the fabric right back into place. I was acutely aware of what he was doing. Or rather, what we was _not_ doing. I made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a whine, and I knew there was no going back for my sanity. I needed this beautiful boy, and he knew it.

Perhaps he was waiting for me to give in, because Sasuke halted in his actions, keeping his hands at the bottom of my shirt and looking at me with an undetectable expression. His eyes were half-closed and his lips were parted, panting somewhat. His eyes flickered between my face and his hands and I understood what he was feeling.

Lust.

I whimpered, silently pleading him to carry out the thought in his mind. I wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer with that look in his eyes. The mere fact that I could not feel his touch made the milliseconds last eternities. I willed my body to remain still as Sasuke dragged his thumb under the fabric of my shirt with excruciating slowness. I found myself holding my breath, but I felt like I was going to burst. His lips curled into a wicked grin. With a swiftness that only _shinobi_ can master, he jerked his hands up and my shirt was flying to the ground beside us. The speed and cold air sent a shiver down my spine. His hands landed on my sides once more, like a butterfly landing on a petal, and I let out my breath at last. Not five seconds had passed.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke bent down and continued his work. I felt his every movement, no matter how miniscule. His god-like hands were massaging the muscles on my sides, sometimes travelling up to my shoulders and into my hair. He would kiss my neck with his wet mouth, then suck deeply at the skin, most likely leaving a dark welt as he moved on to the next part of my virgin flesh. I couldn't hold back my moans and whimpers. I realized I didn't want to.

His hands left my body for a moment to clutch my wrists and placed my hands on his hips. His body felt magnificent under my touch, and I felt bold enough to explore. I searched his body with my hands, feeling his lithe frame, memorizing it. I realized I loved his body, and I would touch every inch of him.

I wanted to see his body.

I lifted him up, so our bodies were no longer touching, but he didn't break away from my neck for even a second. I snaked my hands under his torso and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Once the final button was undone, Sasuke took his hands off my body and pulled his shirt off. Without even skipping a beat. He kept getting sexier and sexier.

I placed my hands below his underarms and grazed my thumbs over a bump on his chest. He hesitated for only a second and I heard, beyond a shadow of a doubt, a moan escape his lips. It was the most erotic sound to ever reach my ears. A pulse was sent directly to my groin, and I felt it twitch with excitement. With impatience.

I decided now was the time to speak up. While I could still think straight. I placed one hand on Sasuke's lower back, the other on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "Nnh… Sasuke. I want… I want to see you."

Only a second later, his face came back into view. He blinked, swallowed, and sat back on his knees. I propped myself up on my elbows and drank in the beautiful sight before me. His torso was lean and pale, his nipples pink and erect. Simply gorgeous. He was taking me in as well. I caught him licking his lips, and it was all I could do not to ravish him.

Sasuke caressed my chest with his cool hands, leaving me with goose bumps. His fingers trailed over my nipples, and they perked up instantly, begging for more. I pulled him back down onto me, keeping my hands on his toned hips. Instead of meeting my neck with his lips, he went lower. He attacked my collar bones, but didn't stop there, and continued down to my chest. His mouth went to one side and without warning, he clamped down on my nipple. I cried out in both surprise and pleasure and I arched my back into Sasuke's skilled mouth.

"Have you do-done this – ahh – before?" I asked between moans. He gave a distracted affirmative sound as a response. "I h-haven't…" I confessed. One of his hands made their way to my face and he caressed my cheek gently, wordlessly reassuring me. The distant concern I felt for being inexperienced melted away.

Sasuke finally took his mouth off my pert and abused nipple with a small pop. Using one arm to hold himself up, he travelled lower and lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses. With his free hand the raven-haired boy pinched, pulled, and twisted my neglected nipple. Everything he was doing to me was having my body believe this was moving much too slowly to be satisfied.

"Hey… can we… I-I want…" my mind was so foggy I couldn't speak. However, Sasuke must have gotten the point, because he spoke between kisses to my abdomen.

"_Gomenasai_… But I need you… to be patient." I didn't like the answer. I whined and squirmed under his touch. I heard him chuckle. "Soon," he purred.

By now Sasuke's hands were moving up and down my hips and thighs. His lips and tongue were making their way down my stomach, flicking in and out of my navel, before stopping just above my belt line. He raked his fingers under the elastic, and I gasped at the contact.

He continued to slide his fingers left and right, creeping my shorts down centimeters at a time. All the while his tongue never left my body. I couldn't breathe properly; I was panting and groaning almost constantly. If only I could reach him…

Once my pants were low enough he positioned himself above me so I could wiggle out of them, kissing me roughly. As I was doing so I reached for the button on his jeans as he threw my shorts to the ground, leaving me in my boxer shorts. I pulled the zipper, but Sasuke pulled away from me, standing on his knees. Shifting his hips from side to side, he slithered out of his skin tight pants in one extremely seductive motion. All he was wearing was a pair of briefs so tight that they hardly left anything to my imagination. But that didn't mean I wanted to imagine what was underneath.

"Sasuke…" I put my hands on his waist and kissed him with all my passion. His hands were balled up into fists on either side of my head, and his knees were nudging into my sides. I wanted to feel him. I _craved _his touch. I tried to pull him down so he would lay on me, but he fought it, only arching his back.

He pulled away from the kiss only slightly. Our lips were still barely touching. Sasuke looked into my eyes so deeply I wanted to cry. His obsidian tresses fell over his face and tickled my cheek. Everything about this moment was perfect. But then he grinned that evil grin of his against my lips. He looked away from me, down, his long eyelashes fluttering for a moment. He leaned down into me, our bodies inches apart. I arched up to meet him but he pulled away, biting his lip seductively. I felt another twitch in my groin as that look drove me wild, but I lay back down anyway. He resumed his torture leaning down very carefully, deliberately, and I watched every second of it. He lingered his lips over mine, but I didn't dare move. His body lowered further, and our nipples touched. Just slightly. They nudged together, perked and eager for attention. The action was so subtle, I thought I only imagined it. But its effect was instantaneous; I moaned out in pleasure. I ached to feel him, but he wouldn't let me. He was in charge in this situation.

He wiggled down back to my lower abdomen, massaging my inner thighs. I lifted my head to see him smirking at me. Every time he moved his hands, he pushed my legs farther apart and inched closer and closer to my groin.

The anticipation was driving me mad. I grabbed at his wrist to gain his attention and looked him in the eye. "Sasuke… please… I can't ta-take it anymore. I… I need you." I panted, blushing. He bore into my soul with his charcoal-colored eyes for no more than a second or two before gripping my hips and diving down on me. His tongue went lower than ever, dipping under my boxers. There was nothing I could hide from him now. No going back.

One of Sasuke's hands slid down, fingers slipping under the waistband. He used the other to pull me to my knees, so we were facing each other, at eye level. He took my hand and placed it on his briefs.

"Together?" He whispered. I nodded. Throwing caution to the wind, we yanked each other's last articles of clothing off our bodies and braced ourselves.

Now I could see all of his flawless body.

I looked down at the only part of Sasuke I hadn't yet seen. His erection was… well, impressive. Not to mention extremely sexy. Just the sight of it almost drove me over the edge. I glanced up at his face to gauge his reaction to what he saw himself; his chest was heaving and his eyes were clouded with desire. Even in my wildest fantasies I had never imagined something as wonderful as this. And I most definitely wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned feral and in a fraction of a second he pounced on me knocking me back onto the mattress, bruising my lips with the intensity of his kisses. For the first time I felt his body against mine and I let out a cry of ecstasy. He was so warm, lithe, sensual. I never wanted to forget what he felt like. Our weeping, neglected members rubbed and bumped together, and every time they did a jolt of pure pleasure shot through my entire body.

"Na-Naruto," the boy on top of me moaned out. "I want you… n-now. I need you. Are you r-ready… for that? You know wh-what that means… right?" I bit my lip. I could guess. I nodded. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear with his now trademark smirk. "Don't worry, you'll love it. But I need you to sit up."

Even though I was confused, I didn't question his request. He climbed off me and I stood on my knees in front of him. He gave me a meaningful look, urging me to trust him. And I did. He took me by the hips and turned me away from him, then nudged me forward. I was on my hands and knees.

Sasuke caressed my back from behind, continuing down my rear and finally resting them between my thighs. I let out a groan at the touch. He suddenly and roughly spread my legs apart, leaving me entirely exposed. I whimpered.

"Relax," he cooed. I whined as he spread my cheeks apart, massaging them with his thumbs. He let out a quiet chuckle. "Ready?" he asked, but before I could answer I felt a wet heat at my entrance and I moaned loudly. Sasuke stuck his tongue inside my virgin hole. He slurped and licked and sucked every inch of my caverns, and it was all I could do not to writhe in pleasure. My erection was aching, dripping with the need to be touched, released. I slowly reached for my member, but Sasuke stopped me before I even reached my abdomen.

"That's not your job," he teased, before diving into me deeper. I clenched my fists around the bed sheets. I couldn't think. I was so close.

"I need – I'm going to… I…" I gasped into the pillow. As soon as the words made their way to his ears, he pulled away from my dripping hole. I whimpered in frustration.

"Hmm… now you're ready," he said. I wish he would stop speaking in that tone, it drives me mad. He gripped my hips tightly, and I felt his rock-hard erection at my entrance. It took all my willpower not to push into him. "This… might hurt a little, but don't worry, okay?" I had to concentrate on his words, but once they registered, I nodded. I was ready for this. I needed it.

He tightened his grip and pushed his large member into my tight entrance. I cried out in pain as I felt my walls being stretched and torn to make room for Sasuke. He continued to slowly force his way in until he was fully sheathed inside me. He didn't move for several moments, allowing me to adjust to the intrusion inside me. In an attempt to comfort me, he rubbed my sides with his thumbs. After a minute or two, I nodded for him to keep going, so he pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in, faster and harder than before. The pain had already lessened and the sexy boy behind me was slowly quickening his pace. My whimpers turned into moans and sighs as the rhythm began to send me to the moon. The pressure in my member was throbbing. I couldn't take any more teasing.

"Sasuke… p-please… t-touch me," I begged. I clenched my jaw in near pain. Without speaking, Sasuke snaked a hand around to my front and gripped my erection roughly. I gave a guttural groan at the long-overdue contact. He quickly began to pump me in time with his forceful thrusts. Once both his hips and hand were going at the same pace, I felt an electric shock from somewhere deep in my gut. He was hitting a bundle of nerves from inside me, and it amplified the intense pleasure exponentially. I couldn't hold back my moans, nor did I make any attempt to. The sounds that escaped his delicious mouth only drove me further over the edge. I didn't even need to tell him to go faster or harder; somehow he knew exactly what I wanted and how I wanted it. My voice increased in volume the longer he thrust into me. His free hand made its way to my scalp, massaging and pulling my hair.

His assault was relentless. I had no control over my voice, my body, my mind. The feeling in my gut was growing tighter, and I didn't think I'd be able to hold out much longer.

"Sasuke… I think I–"

"Me too," he grunted. His pace suddenly became erratic; he'd lost control, too. His body slapped against mine again and again and again, like the beat of a frenzied symphony.

My voice reached impossible heights until the tension in my abdomen snapped like a rubber band. Every cell of my body released in an explosion of pleasure incomparable to anything I ever have or will experience. White, hot seed shot out of my member and onto the mattress beneath me. At the same time, Sasuke thrust deeper than ever and was convulsing inside me, the same searing liquid spilling into my entrance and seeping out onto my thighs.

My knuckles were white from gripping the blankets on my bed – that now needed to be washed. I was gasping for breath as I came down from the high. Sasuke remained inside me for several minutes, caressing my back and rear, breathing heavily. Once our breathing returned to normal, he tenderly pulled out of me, turned me around and laid me on my back, and curled up next to me, placing an arm under my head and shoulders. He kissed me with a hint of the previous passion, but the kiss was soft and sweet. I gave in to my very sudden exhaustion and lay my head next to his. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, failing to restrain a yawn.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm okay. More than okay, really," he replied. "I just… I think I always want this. Us," he explained slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. I tilted my head toward him, peeking at him through my damp hair. "Can we… stay? I mean – can we, well, be together?"

Those words swelled in my chest, and I looked back down thoughtfully. There were so many things I could say, that I could confess. But I decided against that. "Sasuke, I… Yes, of course we can."

"Good," was all he said in response. He helped me wiggle under the covers of my unmade bed, explaining something about how I'll need the rest because I'll be sore in the morning. I would face that when it got here, but for now, everything was in its place and I couldn't be happier. He pulled the blankets over our naked bodies. We lay on our sides, his arms and leg draped over me. With the afterglow finally wearing off completely, I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. For they had already come true in the waking world.

* * *

A/N. Whoo! Is it steamy in here or just them? Dayum... So what'd you think? Please let me know. There will be one more chapter posted on this story. Very short. Yes, yes.

Leave reviews, I love them. They are my sustenance. My life force. I'm... dying... please... re...view...

Mwah!


	2. Epilogue?

A/N. Hello, nonexistent fans! *weeps openly*

What we have here is the final chapter of this story. But here's the thing. I want YOU guys to tell me if you think this is actually part of the story! There's a reason there's a question mark in the name of the chapter. Did this really happen? Why? Please give me your thoughts. I have my own person head-canon of this chapter's place in the story (being that I wrote it, after all), but I want to hear your thoughts.

Read, review, ignore, favorite, kill, whatever! But enjoy!

* * *

"It'll Never Happen"  
*PoV = Naruto*  
Rated – M

Epilogue?

I was brought back into the waking world before I opened my eyes. I remained still for a while to savor the last lingering strands of sleep I had left. Finally facing the inevitable, I lifted my arms over my head and turned onto my back to find a cold and empty bed. The bliss of the previous night only lasted a few short moments, until I fully came back into consciousness, and realized the situation.

"Sasuke?"

I didn't quite know what was going on. I threw the blankets off of me to find I was not naked, but in my boxer shorts. Which wasn't an anomaly since that was how I slept. My lower back did hurt, however. I don't usually sleep on my side, though. Everything was so confusing to me. Especially this early in the morning. There wasn't much of a trace of the events that took place last night. But I knew it happened. My mind couldn't simply make up that kind of pure ecstasy.

"Naruto! Wake up, you lazy bum!" came a shrill voice from outside my door. Sakura. I had no intention of dealing with her, so I ignored her. I needed to figure this out. I sat on the edge of my bed, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't think straight with that annoying girl breaking my door down.

"What?! I'm up, now go away!" I yelled at her. I heard a muffled "Hmph!" from the hallway and assumed she'd gotten her way and left like I'd hoped.

My train of thought was going nowhere. I needed to go to the source. And since he wasn't here, he must be in his own room. I hastily dressed and patted my down my hair before leaving my dorm for Sasuke's, across the hall. I knew it was early but I needed answers. I pounded on his door, yelling his name. Several slow seconds later the boy came to the door, with a fatigued and irritated expression on his beautiful face.

His garb was the same as it was last night. And I doubt I would dream about him having the exact button-down shirt and jeans as now. He sleeps in his clothes, so this had to match up. Otherwise… I couldn't fathom the alternative.

"What, Naruto?" he snapped. I tried to blame his tone on the fact that I probably woke him.

"Well… um… I was wondering if you'd finally thought about what I told you… You know, last week?" I stuttered, blushing hard.

"What's there to think about?" This took me back. He was being so harsh.

"Well… a lot, maybe. Could… could it ever happen?" I found it impossible to meet his icy gaze, but I found something in his expression that was implacable. Yet he didn't hesitate to respond.

"No." My heart shattered instantly, beyond repair. There was nothing left in me. As he made to close the door in my face, he added, "It'll never happen."

* * *

A/N. Sniff... So sad...

Tell me your thoughts, please. And have a wonderful yaoi-filled day. Love you guys!

Mwah


End file.
